Neayla
Neayla's life took a quick turn after discovering her own wealth and the recent appearance of Chris Silk in her life. History Neayla Wild was born into a small Kitsune tribe, her kin often despised and loathed by the humans of the Violet Crystal Empire. It wasn't till two brave Kitsune, Vivian and Charles Wild who created a business out of selling their craft and skill as well trained magicians. At first it started off simple, simple remedies for curing the soldiers of the empire and potions of charm, to woo in women of rich noble blood. These dark arts were the back bone of the Wild family line. The two alchemists lived like this for a while, living on the outskirts of the great empire of man. It wasn't till their trade's true potential caught the gaze of the king of the lands and sought their expertise and craft only for his own troops and selfish purposes. It was here that their first noble ranking manifested in the Wild bloodline. It was here, in there in the kingdom that the two love struck alchemists became barren with a child, A daughter sworn by the noble who took them in to be betrothed to, as well as their entire business enterprise was founded upon. Charles and Vivian knew that a life in seclusion was not one they wished for their daughter. The two quickly devised a plan, concocting a potion in the midst of the night one so powerful that the prince would fall in madly in love with the first woman who fell into his gaze. An unfortunate endeavor as he first cast his eye upon a family member who was furious by the tricky ploy the Kitsune couple had developed. Enraged and humiliated by their own sons spellbound lust the two quickly had the issue dispatched. A squad of assassins were sent out to kill the father and retrieve the mother in hopes to reverse the spell and pay with the custody of their unborn child. Neayla knew nothing of her family, nor the reason of their sudden disappearance. Fast-forward five years and the three of them sat happily in the small town of Havenwood. Her parents slowly earned there keep in yet a new home, far out of the reach of the noble, or so they had thought it wasn't till troops came searching at heir apothecary that the two had decided it was best to abandon their baby daughter upon the steps of a temple to the god ____. watch out for. A monk by the name of Lionel found this young girl wrapped upon their doorstep, he brought the kitsune before the alter and vowed to promise her service to his esteem deity. As tricky as fate was, the gods sometimes don't align with their followers believes. By the age of ten, Neayla had left the abbey abandoning the faith she was raised with and instead found a new way of lie. Instead of scrounging and gathering donation for her next meal, she developed a system on that involved brooding and begging the most high priority targets with the promise of pleasure and nigh filled wonders. Only to leave the poor snobs naked and broke from her thorough scam. A few tears here, a tail waggle there and even the most frugal of men would weep at her sorry backstory about how her own parents abandoned her and the wealth she had assisted them in earning just to be homeless upon the streets. On occasion she tore a separate outfit to receive even more sympathy from her victims. This cat and mouse game didn't end till one day her own eyes were set on heights that a simple con couldn't cover. Instead she sought a game for the long run, earning a place as a noble in this vast kingdom and even buying her own mansion as a sign to her parents to show a sign of success to drag them back to her. It was twenty first birthday when she found it, her meal ticket but also a strange new role as well. She found a man, his name was as fine as the silk linen that it was named after. After playing the game so long, she finally found herself wedged between losing a fortune and manner or her own freedom acting as one of his many concubines most likely as the room could only fill with the rate she made friends. Appearance Okrin appears to be human although he is in fact an Aasimar, a Garuda Blooded Aasimar to be accurate. He has birdlike feet but this is easily hidden with his boots. He also has a thin layer of jet black feathers on his body but this is easily hidden with his clothes Personality Detail your character's personality and quirks. Loves List some of your character's loves in life like: they love beer, men, and a good story. Fears List some of your character's fears in life like: They have the fear of Pixies, orange food coloring, and losing any good friendships. Hobbies List some of your character's Hobbies in life like: They have the hobby of going around the poor parts of town and throwing coins at the poor people to vent aggression and at the same time doing good. Family Jill-They live at the top of Brokeback Mountain in a small tent, and Jack hasn't seen them for a few years now last time he did they feel down a hill, trying to fetch some water. Friends List your friends and allies. Detail why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies and rivals. Detail why they are your enemy. Aspirations What are your character's goals? These can be both long term and short term goals. What do they want to see changed in the world, and how do they plan on changing it.